pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Mei-San
Archivo:Glaceon_moviendose.gifRecuerda firmarArchivo:Glameow_NB.gif ' Archivos:' 2011:Archivo 1 Hasta el 19 de enero;Archivo 2 Hasta el 7 de marzo;Archivo 3 hasta el 1 de marzo 678px OK =D Seamos amigas!!! ponme algun pokemon de mis favoritos(puedes verlos en mi users) cual te pongo a ti?La chica de las cartas [[Usuario Discusión:Chica Sakura|'Carta preguntas aquí']] 18:47 1 jun 2011 (UTC) paloma nunca recibi tu respuesta espero de que pronto seamos buenas amigas besos bay Usuario:Glaceon1020 perdon por lo poco pero no se porque me salte tanto bueno chaoo cuidate bay bay etto... podrias hacer el sprite de Riku? esque te ofreciste yo hare los de Kairi y Namine y Megaminon le pedi los de Roxas y Sora Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 17:49 8 jun 2011 (UTC) holaaa!! he visto que te gusta Kingdom Hearth...a mi m eencanta!!!!! me gustan mucho el 2 y el 365/2 days. Me gustaria tener una llave espada eweArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:31 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Que porqué me fuí? Me fuí porque nadie me habla,Mika no me contesta en los mensajes de YT,Lion ya no es el mismo... Germen ya no quiere nada de mí... Almenos eres mi amiga...No sén que pasó -W- pero quiero volver a empezar T.T... Lo perdí todo ... hasta mi contraseña TOT... PikaNeko Sí quiero ser tu amiga Claro,¿porque no? Ah,y gracias por apuntarte en mi novela. Fukai Yuki 10:17 11 jun 2011 (UTC) hola!!! mira yen, hice a sora(completamente de cero), es mi primera sprite de cero y creo que se me a kedado rara mira:Archivo:Sora!!.png se ha quedado estilo chibi no? XDD por favor necesito opinion!! XDArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:45 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ... no digas mentiras, esta muy rara, seguro que tu riku esta mucho mejor porque eres una spritera profesional =DArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です ！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 17:49 10 jun 2011 (UTC) LISTO Kairi y Namine.. FINISHED Archivo:Namine_sprite_solo_uso_de_Fabian☺Pokémon_yenthami_y_Megaminon.png y Archivo:Kairi_Sprite_solo_uso_de_Fabian☺Pokémon_yenthami_y_Megaminon.png Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Mini_Dratini.pngVisita mi Página ¿Algo que Decirme? Lee Mi Novela Archivo:Mini_Vulpix.pngArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 13:22 11 jun 2011 (UTC) puedes ser yoshi llena la ficha y ya --Usuario:Meganium1530 Perdon Dx Estube tiempo sin conectarme y no vi tu respuesta xDU Ya se habia arreglado solo lo de la imagen owo Pero gracias por tu ayuda :D ♥LuuChan♥ 10:40 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola me encanta tu sprite de entrenadora guay pero en rosado--ana rebeca 13:48 12 jun 2011 (UTC) si sirve esta demasiado linda n.n--Usuario:Meganium1530 hola ya empece la novela La chica fantasma leela y dime que te parece en mi discuana rebeca 00:29 19 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario te lo agradescoana rebeca 13:44 19 jun 2011 (UTC) gracias Hola muchas gracias por tu comentario te lo agradescoana rebeca 13:44 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola yen te aviso que ya hice el tercer capitulo de La chica fantasmaLeelo y dime que parece porfis!ana rebeca 15:15 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Yen. gracias por tu opinion y no digas eso que tu eres una muy buena escritoraana rebeca 15:42 19 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Yen como estas? ya hice el quinto cap de la chica fantasma dime que te parece?ana rebeca 23:48 20 jun 2011 (UTC) >-< quitare tu ficha xk ya estan las 6 chicas.. Onee-chan! Me habías dicho por MSN que pegaba más de Kaito .-.U...y me dejaste como Len en tu blog x3 Con cariño, Coke--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 19:30 21 jun 2011 (UTC) hola como estas y una pregunta estas soltera Ben alien supremo 001 19:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Yen! Estás en el móvil,no?...Hablemos por MSN!--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:11 21 jun 2011 (UTC) No problem! No problem, Zoroark mix ;D x3--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 21:31 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro que si AHora mismo lo cambio xd Puse ese porque no sabía que Sprite te gustaría(?) --'★Te Gusta El Chocolate?★' ★Luqitas★ Click aquí para comerlo★ 19:48 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias!! Oye, gracias por hacerme la carita pokesho OwO esta bien genial!! y asi bonita!!! en serio gracias n_n (Soy la hermana de fabian xD) Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 22:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Seria Genial *o* Seamos amigas... si me quieres agregar a tus amigos ponme a Snivy o a Pikachu (de preferencia Snivy) GabyChan 02:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC)Gaby Chan =3GabyChan 02:45 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Perdon Dx Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que era tuyo uwu Lo siento de verdad D: Pido disculpas uwu La proxima vez pediré permiso y miraré el nombre de la imagen, esque puse "cara de purrloin" y me salió ese icono, no me di cuenta que era tuyo... ;w; Sobre los amigos, puse tres por rellenar, pero aun me quedan mas por poner, te iba a poner hoy mismo xD (Te puse a Glameow, si quieres otro te lo cambio ^^) Disculpa las molestias por todo D8 [[Usuario:LuuChan|''' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ' 13:19 24 jun 2011 (UTC) nwn Tambien fue culpa mia por no preguntar, asi que tambien me sentia culpable, por eso te pedí perdon nwn Bueno ya que todo ahora esta bien, espero que sigamos siendo amigas como siempre ^^ [[Usuario:LuuChan|' ♥LuuChan♥']] ' Comentarios! ¬¬ ' 14:04 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Cyndaquil by Anabel.png Se abrirá a las 2200 ediciones, evolucionará a las 2250 y volverá a evolucionar a las 2300 Cuídalo bien! :D [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 15:43 27 jun 2011 (UTC) La armadura ha sido terminada. La armadura de tu Glaceon ha sido terminada n.n Archivo:Glaceon_con_armadura.png Fue arduo el trabajo pero lo termine, una armadura de acero inoxidable a prueba de fuego, cristales de hielo y la corona de hielo de la cabeza potencian los ataques tanto de tipo hielo como de tipo acero, la armadura es tan fria que produce niebla en ambientes humedos. La velocidad y la defenza aumentan considerablemente. Keyko joy 22:03 28 jun 2011 (UTC) wOw claro claro que podemos ser amigas n.n ponme a pikachu...ah y necesito una firmita bonita pliss me harias una?? 2.no soy la user kari-chan -.-U me llamo karina[[User:Kari White black]]12:34 29 jun 2011 (UTC) super muchisimas gracias Yen ah y como regalo te intentare hacer un sprite n.n aver si me sale'Karina White... or Black' 12:42 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Yes si, me gustaria ser tu amigis,cual poke te pongo?--Akat.... 15:24 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Puede ser....un quilavaAkat.... 15:33 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! Hola!!!Claro que me gustaría se tu amiga!!!En verdad yo tampoco tengo mucho que decir así que ya tenemos algo en común je je je Xaoo!!!!Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!! La caja de Pandora te podria pedir algo? cambia la descripcion de tu personaje a una breve y que la describa bien como las que salen en la novela http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:La_caja_de_Pandora La gente le teme a la oscuridad porque desconoce lo que hay en ella 20:46 30 jun 2011 (UTC) hola... esto...yen, puedes hacerme un mini favor? puedes entrar en mi usuario a ver si se ve? es que entro en mi usuario y lo veo todo blanco... y puede que sea de la porqueria de pc que tengo... X3(es tan porkeria que ni puedo entrar en el chat...) GraciasArchivo:Len_icon.gifメガは最高です '！^^Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 15:15 4 jul 2011 (UTC)' -w- Habiá dicho '''NO MÁS DRAGONES'--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:07 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Huevo_charmander.png Se abre a las 50 ediciones Evoluciona a las 160 y vuelve a evolucionar a las 300 Archivo:Purrit.png Evoluciona a las 100 ediciones y vuelve a evolucionar al las 200(Sin contar las anteriores) PD: al llegar a las 100 del último avisame en mi discusión Juus16x16 14:00 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Eh Yenthami Para el torneo tienes que crear una historai nueva, no una que ya hayas creado --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 19:10 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡YEN! ¡No se podía publicar hasta el 15! Tendré que hablar con Stalin y ver si te eliminamos o no... Jopé u.ú [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 12:43 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale, pero aún así... Tendrías que haber puesto "Prólogo" o algo así... No sé, lo hablaré con Stalin (cuando se conecte -w-) y veremos lo que hacemos, oka? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 13:27 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Yen!! Se que eres una gran dibujante Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? Necesito un dibujo de shinx y pikachu besandose, si es que puedes. (y solo si quieres una en la que esten bailando) Por favor Yen!!!!!} I am...Emily strange 16:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) El pikachu macho Te lo agradezco Yen, que te doy? Y la shinx hembra y el pikachu macho Gracias!!! I am...Emily strange 16:41 15 jul 2011 (UTC) =^^= Te lo agradezco Yen!!!! Como te lo pago?Sprite?Pokemon?Cara MM?Inspiración? Como? Gracias =^^= Te quedo hermosísimo!!! I am...Emily strange 16:57 15 jul 2011 (UTC) claro!! siempre me ha gustado tener amigos que les guste volcaloid n.n espero que nos levemos bien amiga! Keyko joy 17:29 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdón... Perdona...es qué me gustaba el Purrloin y como si me lo descargaba del internet me iba a salir error en mi novela, me dijeron qué buscara y encontré ese y me gustó y lo puse...Si te ha molestado a mi no me importa cambiarlo por el qué tu me has dicho... ¡Lo siento mucho! :( Mi locura es mi creatividad!!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Bueno vale n_ne Bueno pues siento molestarte pero, si no te importa, ¿Puedo seguir usando tu imagen de Purrloin? Es qué es muy cuqui, y ya qué la tengo en mi primer capítulo de mi novela pues...Anda déjamela *Ojitos de ángel* Mi locura es mi ceatividad!!!Así soy yo XDD!!! Una Pregunta ¿como lo haces para hacer esos spriter porque yo quiero tener mi propio spriter pero no se como acerlo me puedes decir? ◎○●⊕⊙○△▲El Fan Pokémon Naxo2468◎○●⊕⊙○△▲ Yen ¿te puedo decir Yen? quisiera que me hagas un entrebador con ete spriter Archivo:Médium_(hombre)_RZE.png por favor ¿puedes? PD: si se te hace dificil hacer una con ese tu escoge uno ¿vale? ◎○●⊕⊙○△▲El Fan Pokémon Naxo2468◎○●⊕⊙○△▲ POR FAVOR!!!!!! POR FAVOR,POR FA,POR FAVOR,te iba a pedir que me hicieras una firma,pero como me dijeron que sabes hacer openig en video,¿me podrias hacer un openig en video para mi novela? POR FAVOR,POR FIS,PLIS,PLIS!!!!! ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 00:25 31 jul 2011 (UTC) RE: 1.La novela se trata de pokémon ninjas y de batalla del bien y el mal (es ligeramente parecido Naruto pero muy distinto) 2.Saldra:Stalin (Combusken),Alonso (Luxio),Angela (Marshtomp),El maestro Suigetsu (Jolteon),Tony (Haunter),Javier (Lairon),Estela (Purugly) y El maestro Mangetsu (Flareon) 3.Lo siento por suplicar 4.Ok n_n! Y otra cosa,me gustaria que de fondo colocaras la canción in the end de Linking Park. ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 18:07 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola necesito la respuesta de lo de la aventura de unova plis Delcatty22 15:52 13 ago 2011 (UTC)delcatty22 ¡Hey! A mi también me gustaria ser tu amiga ^^ Me llamo Mireia, pero llamame Mire. Y... ¿me puedes poner Teddiursa? Gracias :D ☻ⓜⓘⓡⓔღ holaa soy dark lugia hace meses que no te veo xxD .Por que te vas aqui?? esto esta lleno de n00bs como wikidex vuelve a pokefanon . Alli no hay n00bs y te tratan bn * att:ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 14:16 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 14:41 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro!! Seamos amigas :3 , wow, he vistoo dibujos tuyos... Dibujas muuuy biien! =D ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 04:34 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Por favor si quiero que me crees un spirite de candace gracias Delcatty22 15:42 24 ago 2011 (UTC) la ultima rima Sabes quien soy?pues me he venido a qui hoy! Hello yen!vete o ven! y como ya me estoy aburriendo de las rimas,pues no te escribo mas! pokeinventos 17:02 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Modificado He modificado tus pokemons en dreams pokemons verlos a ver si te gustan Delcatty22 12:06 25 ago 2011 (UTC) oye yen me podrias diseñar un utauloid? es para ir haciendole la voz...porfiiis,que tenga el pelo rosa em...su color sea ...el rosa y el violeta aqui sus datos si los quieres nombre: COCO konouta edad:14 item: un peluche de pikachu n.n Yenni la utau macne★mensajes? aqui plz 18:01 25 ago 2011 (UTC) sprite oye, podrias hacerme un srpite como los tipo "sara y charizard pero con typhlosion??. Se que no nos conocemos , pero Porfavor, esq encuentro que te salieron super lindos, y sinceramente yo no podria hacer algo similar. :D -- [[Usuario:SangoLaExterminadora|'♥Thithaa♥']] ★Dime lindura! xD★ 21:13 31 ago 2011 (UTC) O-O yen.... si me necesitas o me quieres "recordar" ve al msn... no aguante esa... --Carlkirikizan 20:24 6 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan Hello yen C:! yensita (?) dime una cosita se que eres buena creando cositas asi que quisiera que te unieras a esta wikita,http://es.fakemon-creators.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity si quieres puedes ir al xat que es xat.com/creadoresfakemon dame una respuestita --Nuestras vidas.. ..se tenían que cruzar(?) 00:49 12 sep 2011 (UTC) si haces a Tails Doll procura hacerlo que no de miedo por favor y no se me ocurrio poner a charmy o a marine jeje n.nU sorry -- Usuario:Meganium1530 P.D: la blaze no se puede usar ya que la usare yo =P Yen... Estoy destrozada puede que me marche de PE... Bueno puede k te de igual y si no me respondes Bye Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 19:20 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ... Digo que puede k me marche pero... .... .... -.-" Aqui en la discusion no lo puedo decir de lo digo por MP en el chat Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 12:04 16 sep 2011 (UTC) okay agregare a charmy en la lista y le pondre como ocupado, ahi vere que hago con Tails Doll --Usuario:Meganium1530 SE ME PRENDIO UNA AMPOLLETA xD solo te lo voy a decir a ti, como presiento que a Tails Doll y Metal Sonic no los van a ocupar los voy a poner cuando carlos este asustado ( Tails Doll: dia, Metal Sonic: noche ) que tal? xP --Usuario:Meganium1530 Bueno... Yen voy a intentar aguantar un poco mas y si exploto no me odies mas.... Solo me gustaria conocer el nombre de una persona que no me odiara (a parte de 4 o 5) Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 21:10 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Yen~ Amiga quería pedirte si por favor podrias sacar a Glaceon de tu inscripción aquí ya que me gustaría solo Pokémon de Kanto y Johto D: Perdona las molestas >.~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~' 02:22 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Ñañañañañaña D8<< Yen me voy en 2 Dias D8 Haz el Cap D8< Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 11:35 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Yenti-Chan... Sopresaaaa! óuò Archivo:Regalo_para_Yen-Chan.gif ÓuÒ Es un regalo por k ci x3 Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 16:44 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Yen... ...pues queria que pusieras una descripcion de personalidad en mi novela, no sé como poner tu personaje exactamente... Lo siento <.~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~' 22:46 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Un regalito ;3 Toma yen tengo una imagen para ti ;) Por ayudarme con la firma ;) ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 16:36 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Regalito_para_yen.jpg Regalo por tu regalo xD Toma este me ha costado mas que el otro peroo me ha salido mejor ^^ thumb|400px ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 16:32 26 sep 2011 (UTC) ._.U EJUM.... oye... no pense que tendria que escribir esto pero... serias mi amiga? ._.U --Carl-Kun o3o Soy La Ostia Si Pinchas Te doi la Sagrada Ostia de Satochi C= 08:04 27 sep 2011 (UTC)Carlkirikizan ??? Hablas conmigo o con yen?? ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 13:48 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Regalo Emm.. bueno últimamente te veo un poco "rara" o deprimida y te he hecho un dibujo me ha costado muchoo pero me ha salido bonito n.n" ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 14:14 30 sep 2011 (UTC) thumb|400px Para Yen! ^^ Para una de mis mejores amigas de aquí!! Te doy un regalito!! ^^ Espero que sea de tu agrado :P Archivo:ParaYendeMire.gif Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? 16:06 1 oct 2011 (UTC) No te olvides que te adoro! :33 hola!! :3 Podemos ser friends?? ^^ ADORO tus dibujos *o* Y tu user también me gusta E3. Me caes muy bien ^3^ Si aceptas ponme a Infernape, Umbreon o Dragonite; y de mote Bura-Chan o Burakki-Chan xD Supongo que querrás que te ponga a Charizard o a algún eon no? x33 Pero no sé cómo llamarte... es que todos tus motes me gustan o3o Pues eso, ¿friends? Fdo: La loca de las setas alucinógenas (?) Nee, yo :P Infer-chan n_n•Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 15:21 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Yen Perdon por irme antes sin avisar estuve haciendo galletas con mi prima 8P Toma te dejo unas XXDDD Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 16:03 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola porfiss no olvides rellenar tu cuestionario en mi novela Un Sueno, Tres Regiones y Los Elegidos/Audiciones. Mis Amigoss lo Primero Yeeeeen Yeeeeen el chat no me funciona y creo que a ti tampoco ewe Ven a este chat lo antes posible Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png Hi ¿quieres ser mi wikiamiga? soy nuevo n.n Endoh-Kun 20:50 12 oct 2011 (UTC) aqui estoy y con ganas de hacer sagas[[User:Dark LUGIA098|'king of akatsuki']] [[User talk:Dark LUGIA098|'♦Poker♦']] 21:58 14 oct 2011 (UTC) Niejeje Hola Yen~ ¿Que tal? seguro que no te gusto nada el comienzo ewe pues mira era para decirte que tienemos que hablar jeje PD: Maldades 8D Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 12:43 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Ou y entra al MNS D8